


Long Nights, Daydreams, Sugar & Smoke Rings

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [12]
Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Despite the faint wheeze in her voice, Addy pries the glass blown bowl out of Beth’s hands— once, and then more times than she can count as the night unfolds around them. She likes the way that Beth lets her take it, observes her with careful, respectful curiosity as she lights up and inhales until she’s giddy from her ribcage to her fingertips.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	Long Nights, Daydreams, Sugar & Smoke Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month and welcome to my first ever month-long fic challenge! For thirty days, I'll be writing and posting LGBTQ+ fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,500 words, will be for different fandoms, ships and characters, and will all stand alone. Here goes nothing!
> 
> Day 12 Prompt: Bowl.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Strawberries & Cigarettes" by Troye Sivan.

It’s been awhile since Addy’s smoked. The smell of marijuana lands in her nostrils, familiar and nostalgic, and she coughs when she breathes in, takes too big of a gulp of smoke. Beth watches her, eyes lit up by the crescent moon, the only source of light illuminating them in the dark. She laughs at Addy, pretends to roll her eyes and get up and leave. 

“You a newbie all over again, Hanlon?” she asks, repositioning herself on the cheap lawn chair beneath her. The metal of the chair legs squeak, dig deeper into the dirt, and Addy nudges her.

“Something like that,” Addy replies.

Despite the faint wheeze in her voice, she pries the glass blown bowl out of Beth’s hands— once, and then more times than she can count as the night unfolds around them. She likes the way that Beth lets her take it, observes her with careful, respectful curiosity as she lights up and inhales until she’s giddy from her ribcage to her fingertips. 

She and Beth laugh more than they have in a long time. Addy had forgotten how much she liked this feeling, being high, stoned, faded, whatever. It’s more of a head feeling than the encompassing intoxication that alcohol offers, yet Addy still finds herself watching her hand trip along Beth’s armrest, as if moving out of her control, lucid.

The campfire between them is dying out, weak to begin with given both their forgotten Girl Scouts skills. Beth’s sweatshirt keeps Addy warm, though it’s not cold out anyway, chilly at best. Even if Addy was freezing, Beth would keep her alert, awake, like a lighthouse in the dark. She’s doing cartwheels and handstands in the patch of grass next to her car, humming and counting under her breath as she does so, keeping herself in time. Addy watches, mesmerized, and almost drops the pipe into the dirt between her feet. She swears, both at the fumble of her own hands that seem to move in slow motion, and the way that Beth’s shirt rides up on the next try to reveal her bra, dark and lacy above her abs, firm and flat. 

There’s only ashes left, but Addy and Beth smoke every last bit anyway, lighting up until their lungs ache with fire and an easy high that settles over the entire night. Addy’s speaker plays J. Cole and Kendrick and she’s up and dancing because of it, swaying and grabbing Beth’s hands before she even realizes what she’s doing. She doesn’t second guess it though, wouldn’t have done so even if she had a clearer mindset. 

She’s missed this. Feeling like a teenager, not worrying about things like murders or Coach or Nationals or her parents even exams, silly things like prom or homework. She’s just here, alone with her girl, and it’s early June. The whole summer is ahead of them. Their whole lives are ahead of them.

“I want to kiss you,” Addy declares, her hands sneaking into the front pocket of Beth’s hoodie. Beth doesn’t look surprised at her admission.

“You don’t have to ask,” she replies, as if Addy should know this already. Like it’s common knowledge, just the way they operate. 

And it kind of is, Addy realizes, as she leans in to close the space between them, one arm slinging around Beth’s waist and the other around her neck. This is just as familiar as smoking, just as inebriating, maybe even more so.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
